La Solitaria
by The Penguin Champion
Summary: Porque todos nosotros deseamos contar nuestras aventuras, aquí está la mía...
1. Introducción

**Hola, hoy les traigo una nueva publicación. Lo que me inspiró a hacer este fic fueron los videojuegos de Pokémon, realmente jugue todas las versiones, desde Rojo hasta Oro HeartGold, y pensé, como sería la vida si pudieramos ser parte de las aventuras de Pokémon, y ahí se me ocurrió hacer este fic, en primera persona, y pensé en un nombre nuevo, ademas de que quería hacer una especie de continuación sobre los hechos en Altomare, y también pensé en una introducción que es la que leerán. Si aún les interesa leer el fic, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Tantas aventuras, tantos momentos, tantas risas, tantas lágrimas, tantas derrotas, tantas victorias, tantas batallas… y ahí quiero detenerme, y contarles mi historia, toda una aventura a través de las regiones.

Si les interesa saberlo, son libres de saberlo y van a saber cual fue mi historia:

Antes vivía en una región donde no existían los Pokémon, en América del Sur, era una vida buena, no tan emocionante, pero era algo con lo que yo me sentía cómodo.

A veces me sentaba en mi casa, y miraba en televisión los combates de la Liga Pokémon en Kanto, Johto y Hoenn y quedaba maravillado con tantas combinaciones de ataques y tanta variedad de Pokémon que había en el mundo y tantos entrenadores con habilidades sorprendentes. Realmente si en mi región hubieran existido los Pokémon, sin duda hubiera emprendido mi propio viaje para ser un Maestro Pokémon, era un nuevo sueño que había tenido, pero no sabía que lo iba a comenzar antes de lo que soñaba…

El día de mi cumpleaños número 10, recibí muchos regalos, pero hubo uno en particular, que me dejo pasmado…

Era un ticket de barco para zarpar hacia la región Kanto, mis padres, sabiendo que era lo que soñaba, me lo compraron y me dieron un mapa para llegar a Pueblo Paleta, y conocer al Profesor Oak, una autoridad imponente en el mundo Pokémon. Aparte de ello, tambien recibí ropa para el viaje, unos jeans azules, de mi color preferido, una playera negra con imagenes verdes, una gorra negra con el simbolo de la Liga Pokémon y unas deportivas blancas, ademas decidí llevar mi chaqueta que utilizaba en la escuela, a modo de recuerdo, y lo principal: la Ficha de Entrenador: con mi foto, unos espacios donde sospeché, ahí iban las medallas de Gimnasio, con mi nombre arriba: Mariano Toledo.

El día que embarque hacia Kanto, tenía una mezcla de emociones y de ansiedad, la verdad no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar…

Al llegar allí, me encontraba en Pueblo Paleta y no sabía hacia donde ir, la verdad estaba algo dudoso, así que pensé, que si el Profesor anda investigando, posiblemente, podría estar en las afueras del pueblo.

Decidí salir, pero cuando estoy justo afuera escucho un grito de alguien diciéndome que no me aleje más, que un Pokémon salvaje me podría atacar, era mi costumbre de no pensar en eso debido a de donde vengo,

Cuando observé al señor, ¡vaya sorpresa que me llevé!, era el Profesor Oak, me dijo que debía tener más cuidado, cuando le dije quien era, el recordó que estaba esperándome, y me dijo que lo siguiera a su laboratorio, a lo que accedí con mucho gusto.

Me contó acerca de lo que debía hacer si quería participar en la Liga Pokémon, pero me advirtió que por ser alguien que venía de una región sin Pokémon, tendría un trato diferente:

Para empezar, la Pokédex que recibiría tiene información sobre los Pokémon, pero no podría ver dicha información si no atrapaba al Pokémon del que quería saber, aunque me daría dos funciones muy útiles: podría ver el grito del Pokémon y su altura en comparación con el entrenador, aparte de las áreas donde se puede encontrar, algo que no contiene una Pokédex convencional.

Pero, al no venir de ninguna de las regiones donde hay Pokémon, cada vez que atrape un Pokémon, iría al laboratorio del Profesor de su región correspondiente, y no solo eso, si decidía irme a otra región, tendría que dejar todos los Pokémon anteriores en el laboratorio, tendría que empezar de 0 en la nueva región, no que sea algo malo, pero irme sin mi inicial siquiera, sería algo muy duro.

Una vez dicho esto, también me explicó que habían gimnasios en los que tendría que enfrentarme frente a sus líderes, en total me dijo la ubicación de 13 gimnasios, de los cuales 2 no eran oficiales, dando un total de 11 medallas oficiales de Kanto, pero que si obtenía solo 8 ya me alcanzaría con eso para entrar a la Liga.

Y entonces, llegó el momento: elegir mi primer Pokémon, ese que me acompañaría hasta el final de mi viaje…

Sabía que Kanto tenía más Pokémon iniciales que ninguna otra región, pero el Profesor casualmente se quedó sin los 3 más comunes, por lo tanto me vi forzado a elegir entre un Pikachu y un Eevee. Igual era una decisión un poco difícil, pero al final opté por Pikachu.

Era uno recién capturado, por lo tanto no era muy manso, lo que si destaco es que el Pokémon no le gustaba su pokébola, pero yo no tenía problemas en que viajara a mi lado, con el tiempo nos comenzamos a entender, atrapé una buena cantidad de Pokémon, tuve combates y gané 8 medallas, las necesarias para entrar, y al final… llegó la Liga Pokémon.

Me fue muy bien en mis combates y pude llegar hasta los 16 mejores, pero ahí fue donde me derrotaron… fue un poco duro pero las experiencias ganadas en todo Kanto no me las quitará nadie…

Después de un tiempo de descanso en el jardín del laboratorio del Profesor por unos días donde acampé, para pasar tiempo con mis Pokémon antes de partir a una nueva región, estaba listo para partir a Johto, pero tuve que quedarme una buena cantidad de días debido a que Pikachu estaba muy triste por el hecho de que me tendría que ir, realmente la despedida fue con muchas lágrimas, mi fiel compañero siempre iba a ser él…

* * *

Luego, fui a Johto, una gran región, elegí a mi inicial de dicha región, y elegí a Chikorita, que resultó que era hembra, lo que me facilitó un poco llevarme bien con ella, ya que me habían dicho que las Chikoritas hembras eran muy fuertes, también peleadoras, pero también muy fieles a sus entrenadores, y eso era bueno, a pesar del problema que tuve con ella…

Un día iba caminando por una ruta tuve una batalla contra un entrenador, algo conocido, se llamaba Ash Ketchum, el usó a su Bulbasor mientras que yo usé a Chikorita, y realmente fue una pelea muy pareja y terminó en empate, luego de eso me invitaron a que me quedara a comer con él y sus amigos, a lo que accedí gustoso, pero luego, mientras nuestros Pokémon comían, nosotros charlábamos sobre ellos y justo sale el tema de la evolución, a lo que yo no supe cómo decir bien las cosas: dije que no me gustaría que Chikorita evolucionara, porque pasaría a ser algo a lo que no me acostumbraría, y lamentablemente, ella lo escuchó y esto la lastimo muy profundamente, cuando me doy vuelta, la veo a ella muy triste con lágrimas en sus ojos y salió corriendo sin rumbo, muy lastimada, no supe como evitar herirla, esto me hizo dudar si yo realmente estaba destinado a ser un entrenador, cuando me fui de Kanto, muchos de mis Pokémon sufrieron por mi partida, y ahora, por algo que no debía haber dicho, había lastimado a mi primer Pokémon de Johto, realmente, tenía muchas dudas. Lo primero que hice fue ir a buscarla y disculparme, después de todo, no la culpo, yo no puedo tomar en mis manos su evolución, eso no es lo correcto, si ella quiere evolucionar era lo mejor para ella, la encontré cerca de un río, todavía llorando, me quebraba el corazón verla así, y me hacía sentir mal porque yo era el motivo de su tristeza, no quiero que ningún Pokémon mío sufra, y mucho menos por mi…

Finalmente me pude disculpar con ella, se sintió mucho mejor cuando le dije que lo sentía y que ella tenía mi aprobación si quería evolucionar, eso no iba a dejar de hacerla mi Pokémon. Al poco tiempo me sorprendí cuando evolucionó en un Bayleef, pero eso no cambió nada su carácter, seguía siendo la misma que yo conocí al comienzo, así que no me impacté tanto cuando volvió a evolucionar, esta vez en Meganium…

Conseguimos 8 medallas, logré entrar a la Liga Johto, lamentablemente volvimos a quedar afuera, entre los 16 mejores, fue una buena experiencia, pero Meganium quedó muy triste por dos razones: la primera, me iba a ir a otra región y ella no me podría acompañar, y la segunda, se sentía triste por el hecho de que me iba a ir y ella no pudo darme la victoria en el campeonato, eso la hacia sentirse culpable. Al ver esto decidí hacer lo mismo que hice en Kanto, pasé unos días en el jardín del laboratorio del Profesor Elm, y no me fui hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que yo estaba muy orgulloso de ella, mejoró mucho con el tiempo y fue una gran compañía, teniendo en cuenta que viajaba solo, al final lo logré, y me dirigí a mi siguiente destino: Hoenn…

* * *

Allí en Hoenn, fue una gran región también, de hecho, pensé en tomarme vacaciones en cuanto terminara la Liga Pokémon, elegí a mi inicial de la región a Torchic, que se entrenó muy bien y ahora es un Blaziken muy fuerte, y uno de mis logros más destacables en la región, logré algo que nunca había podido hacer antes: atrapé a un Pokémon variocolor, lo atrapé en el Monte Pírico, estaba buscando un Chimecho, que era uno de los Pokémon más difíciles de encontrar, pero antes de encontrarlo, me crucé con un Duskull que era rojo, así que decidí entrenarlo y evolucionó en un gran Dusclops y mantuvo su color rojo tan especial…

También logré las 8 medallas necesarias, y entré a la Liga, terminando entre los 8 mejores, una mejora y buenas experiencias…

Pero cuando la Liga terminó, algo raro ocurrió después, estaba emprendiendo mi camino a Pueblo Raíz Chica, para visitar al Profesor Birch, en un viaje largo, pero cuando salía de Ciudad Fortree, en la ruta, encontré un Pokémon muy particular, pero estaba muy mal herido, era una especie de dragon blanco y rojo, creía tener una idea pero para estar seguro miré mi Pokédex, que si apuntaba hacia el Pokémon me daria el número, la imagen y el nombre, lo único que necesitaba, y al ver el nombre, me quedé sin palabras, un Pokémon de esa reputación frente a mis ojos, algo que no se repetiría en la vida, el Pokémon que nunca olvidaré...

_N° 196... Latias._

* * *

**Si les interesa saber como sigue esto, no olviden dejar reviews, la continuación la tendrán muy pronto... Saludos.**


	2. Salvando a Latias

**Hola, a todos, aquí les dejo mi segundo capítulo de esta serie, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y los que dejaron reviews, sin mas acá esta:**

* * *

Ahí estoy, parado frente a un Pokémon legendario, bueno en este caso legendaria. No salía de mi asombro, pero tampoco de mi intriga, ¿por qué Latias estaba tan malherida?, ¿quién le hizo esto? y ¿por qué?, todas esas preguntas estaban en mi mente, pero lo mas importante en este momento es asegurarme de que Latias este bien, no se veía en buen estado, parecía como si se hubiera enfrentado a toda una legión de Pokémon y hubiera perdido, realmente daba lastima verla así. Estaba en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para levantarse, y comienzo a acercarme, ella aún no había notado mi presencia, pero estaba seguro de que lo iba a sentir, después de todo Latias es un Pokémon tipo psíquico. Mientras me acerco, observo que ella logra levitar, y al fin abre los ojos, y en ese momento se percató que yo estaba ahí. No estaba tan cerca, pero si lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, no se por qué pero tenia la sensación de que así podría tener una idea de que le pasó, y cuando la miro, vi muchas cosas, pero no lo que intentaba ver…

Si observé cosas que me impactaron, sus ojos reflejaban a leguas, dolor, angustia, tristeza, ira, y aunque no sabía mucho sobre esta especie de Pokémon, sabía perfectamente que Latias no era un Pokémon que tuviera esos sentimientos.

Me acerco a ella lentamente, pero en ese momento, ella muestra una cara de enfado, y empieza a chillar con ira, como creyendo que yo fuera una amenaza para ella, decidí convencerla de lo contrario.

"Latias, tranquila, no vine a lastimarte, quiero ayudarte"- Fue lo que le dije.

Pero, en ese momento comienzo a sentir que mi cuerpo comienza a flotar contra mi voluntad, al ver a Latias, vi que sus ojos estaban brillando, evidentemente no me creyó nada, y usó un potente ataque psíquico, enviándome violentamente contra un árbol, lo que si me dolió, y mucho…

Cuando la veo, ella me mira con una cara de enfado aún, era evidente que ella no iba a dejarme ayudarla, pero no puedo dejarla sola a su suerte, si esta malherida, ¿qué tal si alguien maligno la lastimo y la quiere para sus perversos planes?

La única manera de convencerla, creo que es atrapándola…

No obstante, esta muy lastimada y temo que un ataque cause un daño irreparable en ella, creo que lo mejor será enviar un Pokémon que tenga ataques poco efectivos contra ella…

"¡Blaziken, yo te elijo!"- Envié la pokébola, saliendo de ella Blaziken, listo para pelear.

"Escucha, Blaziken, Latias esta muy malherida, ten cuidado de no causar daños graves en ella, solo debemos atraparla para poder llevarla al Centro Pokémon, ¿entendiste?"- Le pregunté a mi Pokémon, lo que me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza…

Latias intentó un ataque psíquico, otra vez, pero Blaziken lo esquivó, tenía buena velocidad para evitarlo.

"Blaziken, Corte Elevado"_-_ Ordené a mi Pokémon, atacando directamente a Latias, ella intentó esquivarlo, pero sus heridas no se lo permitieron y Blaziken impactó con fuerza, cayendo Latias al suelo, con muecas de dolor.

Parece que es el momento…

"Muy bien, ahora, ¡Pokébola, vé!"- Estoy listo para lanzarla, pero de repente, escucho una voz…

"¡Mariano!, ¿que haces?"- Cuando miro hacia atrás, observo a Ash, observándome fijamente, lógicamente estaba indignado, viéndome pelear contra un Pokémon malherido, pero lo hacía por su propio bien…

"Ash, no es momento, debo atrapar a Latias"- Le dije, tenía que atraparla antes de que escape y quede vulnerable frente a las manos equivocadas.

"Ese Pokémon no esta muy bien, debes llevarlo a un Centro Pokémon."- Fue lo que me dijo…

"Intenté convencerla, pero en lugar de escucharme me atacó, es por eso que quiero atraparla, así puedo llevarla al Centro Pokémon en Ciudad Fortree"- Fue mi respuesta, y era la verdad.

Observo a Latias una vez mas, la verdad me era difícil verla en esas condiciones, pero si no hago algo, podría terminar mucho peor…

"¡Pokébola, ve!"- Y ahora si, lance la pokébola, impactando en la frente de Latias, y cayendo al suelo, la miro fijamente, mientras se mueve, hacia un lado y hacia otro, con una luz roja en su centro, hasta que en un momento, deja de moverse, haciendo un sonido, que me confirmaba que la había atrapado. Quería celebrar, pero me contuve a mi mismo teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ir de urgencia al Centro Pokémon, regresé a Blaziken y escucho a Ash decirme:

"¿La llevarás al Centro Pokémon? Está muy lejos de aquí a pie…"

"¿Quién dijo que iría a pie?"- Fue lo que le dije, ya tenía un plan, sacando una de mis pokébolas…

"¡Salamence, sal!"- Lanzo mi Pokébola de la cual sale un gran dragón azul y rojo, y yo me subo a él.

"Iré a Ciudad Fortree para que curen a Latias, y llamaré al Profesor Birch para ver si averiguo algo sobre Latias"_-_ Le dije a Ash, por si quería saber algo sobre ella.

"Esta bien, yo volveré con los chicos, y luego iremos para allá"- Me responde.

"Salamence, llévame a Ciudad Fortree"- En ese momento, mi Pokémon ruge y levanta vuelo.

* * *

En el camino decidí observar mi Pokédex, para ver los datos de Latias, y lo que encontré aparte de su imagen, huella, y grito fue:

* * *

_N° 196… Latias_

_Pokémon Eón_

_Altura: 1,40 mts._

_Peso: 40 kgs._

_Latias es muy sensible a los sentimientos de la gente. Si detecta algún ápice de hostilidad, desplegará las plumas que tiene por todo el cuerpo y se pondrá a chillar para intimidar al enemigo._

_Latias tiene un nivel de inteligencia tan alto que es capaz de entender el lenguaje humano. Este Pokémon usa el plumón cristalizado del que está cubierto como peto para desprender luz y cambiar de aspecto._

_Es parte de una manada de pequeño tamaño. Rara vez entra en contacto con la gente o con otros Pokémon. Si siente la presencia del enemigo, desaparece._

* * *

También decidí hacer algo más en el viaje, tomé mi Pokénav, y llamé al centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fortree, donde me atendió la enfermera Joy.

-"Hola, Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Fortree"

-"Enfermera Joy, soy Mariano, hoy había salido de la ciudad y me encontré con un Pokémon muy malherido, lo atrapé y estoy en camino para allá"

-"Esta bien, le diré a Chansey, que prepare una camilla, ¿qué Pokémon es?

-"No le puedo decir, sería arriesgado, pero le diré que es un Pokémon que mide 1,40 y pesa 40 kilos. Eso tiene que servir"

-"Esta bien, eso será suficiente, tráelo cuanto antes"

-"Si estoy volando en mi Salamence, dígale a Chansey que nos espere en la entrada el Centro, aterrizaremos allí"- Y ahí corto, aún volando en el lomo de Salamence, realmente espero llegar a tiempo.

Luego de unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, observo a lo lejos el Centro Pokémon, finalmente había llegado, le digo a Salamence que nos lleve al Centro Pokémon, al llegar nos estaba esperando un Chansey con una camilla del tamaño perfecto para Latias.

Cuando aterrizo, le agradezco la ayuda a Salamence y lo regreso a su pokébola, y saco la de Latias y la dejo en la camilla, saliendo Latias de la pokébola y cayendo en la camilla, en muy mal estado. Chansey se vio algo sorprendida al ver a un Pokémon legendario frente a ella, pero eso no era lo importante ahora, lo importante era llevarla a tratamiento, de urgencia.

Ambos empujamos la camilla hasta la puerta de terapia, una vez que llegamos, la Enfermera Joy me pidió quedarme afuera a esperar, al principio pensaba en negarme pero me di cuenta que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, así que asentí y me senté en una silla que estaba en el pasillo, esperando noticias sobre Latias…

Solo espero que se reponga… y poder ayudarla…

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, el tercer capítulo esta viniendo, no olviden dejar reviews, saludos.**


	3. ¡Se fuerte, Latias!

**Hola a todos, de vuelta, aquí estoy, entregándoles un nuevo capítulo, y ya que estoy escribiendo esto, les voy a confesar, realmente no me gusta el título de la historia, así que después de leer el tercer capítulo, me gustaría que dejen reviews con sugerencias para un nombre más acorde a la historia, tengan en cuenta la situación de los capítulos publicados y también que a futuro planeo continuar los hechos de Altomare. En realidad pensaba evaluar si valía la pena seguir escribiendo ya que no recibió muchos reviews, pero cuando observé las estadísticas que tiene la historia en todos estos días, la verdad creo que es un éxito, ya que leer sin dejar reviews es algo común, ya que incluso yo lo hago la mayor parte del tiempo, así que los que leen y no dejen reviews, anímense y dejen, no tienen que tener una cuenta, no cuesta nada y todas sus opiniones serán valoradas y escuchadas.**

**Bueno, sin más aquí está el capítulo 3:**

Ya pasaron 2 horas, y nada todavía… Sigo en la sala de espera y aún la Enfermera Joy no sale de la sala de terapia, realmente comienzo a preocuparme. _¿Qué estará pasando allí adentro? ¿Es grave el daño de Latias? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué la encontré en ese estado? ¿Qué está pasando?_.

Todas esas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza, realmente nunca me había preocupado tanto, nunca antes mis Pokémon habían estado en situación crítica como Latias, así que es natural que no sepa que hacer y que sea un mar de nervios. Camino de un lado a otro, pienso en alguna forma de distraerme pero nada viene a mi cabeza, más que el solo saber si Latias está bien, ya que, técnicamente hablando, es mi Pokémon, aún así no planeo en retenerla, solo la atrapé para traerla aquí, Después de eso, planeo liberarla, a menos que quiera viajar conmigo, en ese caso, la incluiría en mi equipo con muchísimo gusto, pero es muy temprano para hacer conclusiones sobre eso, lo primero que importa ahora es saber si está bien.

En eso se me ocurre que todavía no le había dado de comer a mis Pokémon, la verdad, estaba muy distraído con este asunto…

Saco a mis 5 Pokémon, llevaba 5 conmigo por si me encontraba con otro Pokémon que nunca haya visto, y sí me lo encontré, en Latias.

Aparte de ella, me acompañaban: mi Blaziquen, Sceptile (que fue un regalo del Profesor Birch al ver que se había encariñado conmigo y me lo dio junto con Torchic), Salamence, Dusclops y Breloom, todos machos. Aún así tenia muchos otros con el Profesor: un Minum, Aggron, Flygon, Crobat, Altaria, entre otros más.

Saco 5 platos para que coman, y les sirvo la comida Pokémon que había comprado en Ciudad Lilycove, en su Centro Comercial.

Mientras comían me di cuenta de que no había llamado al Profesor Birch, para preguntarle algo sobre Latias.

Por suerte habían algunos teléfonos en la sala de estar así que no me tomó más que unos pasos para llegar a dicho aparato y llamar al Profesor.

"¿Hola?"- Observo al Profesor al otro lado de la pantalla.

"Hola profesor."- Digo saludándolo.

"¡Hola Mariano! ¿Cómo va tu viaje de regreso a Raíz Chica?"

Es en ese momento donde mi cara toma una expresión mucho más seria.

"De hecho, Profesor, estoy aún en Fortree."

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pasó algo?"- Pregunta con preocupación.

En ese momento le cuento acerca de Latias, cómo la encontré, en que estado se encontraba, y que aún estaba en terapia de hace ya 2 horas y media.

"Comprendo como te sientes, no debe ser fácil para un entrenador como tú ver un Pokémon en esas condiciones."

"Realmente me partió el alma verla así de lastimada, además cuando la ví a los ojos observé mucho, estaba también muy angustiada, tenía mucho miedo, pero a la vez mucha ira."

"Eso sí que es muy raro, Latias siempre es un Pokémon que irradia mucha alegría y felicidad, mientras que Latios es el que refleja seriedad y madurez."

"¿Latios?"

"Si Mariano, es conocido que donde se encuentra un Latios, Latias esta siempre cerca, y viceversa, después te enviaré a tu Pokénav una imagen de Latios."

¿Latios? Pero si no había ningún Latios con ella. ¿No será que…? ¡Eso es! Latias se sentía así porque Latios no estaba cerca, ahora recuerdo, Latias y Latios son parientes, son hermanos, y siendo Latias el Pokémon que representa la alegría y la felicidad, es entendible que esté muy triste porque está alejada de su hermano, siendo Latias la hermana menor, necesita a su hermano para que la proteja y la cuide.

"Entiendo Profesor, ¿hay algo que me pueda decir sobre Latias?"

"Si Mariano, primero no la liberes hasta que esté completamente recuperada, hay personas que quieren quedarse con un Pokémon legendario y usarlo para malos propósitos."

"Entiendo, trataré de cuidarla, pero dudo que me escuche."

"Tranquilo, ella puede sentir las emociones, no va a sentir emociones hostiles viniendo de tu parte, además, es un Pokémon muy pacífico y dulce, solo debes convencerla, y como segundo punto, te felicito, atrapar un Pokémon legendario, incluso en éstas circunstancias, es algo que no cualquier entrenador hace."

"Gracias Profesor, pero ¿tiene idea de quién pudo hacerle esto a Latias?"

"No realmente, teniendo en cuenta que Latias es un Pokémon legendario, más de uno haría lo que fuera, además si no me equivoco, esos tres del Equipo Rocket están en Hoenn"

En ese momento mi memoria recuerda, me había encontrado con esos mismos solo en el Monte Lunar en Kanto, pero Ash me habló mucho sobre ellos, a veces no son una amenaza, e incluso son medio payasos, pero en otros momentos pueden traer problemas…

"Gracias por su ayuda Profesor"

"De nada, ve a esperar, Latias te necesita…"

En eso cuelgo, sigo intentando procesar la información, principalmente sobre Latios, cuando…

"¡Oye Mariano!"- Escucho una voz desde atrás…

Observo, y era Ash, ahora que lo veía bien, tenía un atuendo diferente, y venía acompañado por 3 personas más, uno era Brock, lo reconocí después de verlo en Johto, pero los otros 2 que lo acompañaban no me eran familiares, una chica castaña vestida principalmente de rojo y un chico de aproximadament años, tal vez…

Me acerco a ellos, y los saludo…

"Por cierto, ellos dos son May y Max, May es coordinadora y llegó a los mejores 8 del Gran Festival de Hoenn y Max es el hermano menor de May, el espera el día de recibir su primer Pokémon."- Me informa Ash, ahora la recuerdo, yo había quedado afuera en la primera ronda del Gran Festival, pero solo fue por diversión, y mis Pokémon se divirtieron también.

"¡WOW! Atrapaste un Pokémon legendario. ¿Puedo verlo?"- Me pregunta el pequeño con esperanza en sus ojos, aparentemente no sabe el estado en el que se encuentra Latias.

"Lamento decirte que no Max, el motivo porque atrapé a Latias era porque estaba muy lastimada cuando la encontré, la traje aquí y aún estoy esperando a que la enfermera me diga algo…"- Digo con algo de pena, por arruinar las ilusiones del pequeño, y también impotencia, por no poder hacer nada en este momento.

Después, les cuento a los cuatro sobre mi charla con el Profesor Birch, sobre mi sospecha del Equipo Rocket y sobre el supuesto Latios que no aparece…

"¿Será posible que el Equipo Rocket haya lastimado a Latias? O incluso peor ¿haberse robado a Latios?"- Dice Ash.

"No lo sé, la verdad estoy preocupado"

"¿Pero donde puede estar Latios?"- Pregunta May.

"Si Latios está bien, posiblemente estará buscando a Latias, y ya que es un Pokémon tipo psíquico la esté buscando a través del lazo que los une como hermanos."- Digo, y en eso se me ocurre una idea, Latios también es un Pokémon tipo Dragón, mandaré a buscarlo con otro Dragón, saco mi Pokédex y hago un intercambio, mando a Breloom al laboratorio y traigo a Altaria, y le pido que vaya a la ruta donde encontré a Latias y le pido que vaya con Salamence, tal vez Latios los escuche…

En ese momento, se escucha un sonido, era el sonido que confirmaba que la enfermera había terminado la sala de terapia, mi corazón se detiene de los nervios, trato de ser positivo, pero la imagen de Latias combatiendo con sus propias heridas por levantarse no sale de mi cabeza…

Nos acercamos a la enfermera, y cuando nos ve nos sonríe y con su mano derecha nos hace la V de la victoria, todo salió bien afortunadamente.

Nos llevó adentro de la sala, donde Latias estaba dormida, descansando con algunos aparatos conectados a ella, controlando sus signos vitales, que parecen ser normales y estabilizados.

"Latias estará bien, la trajiste justo a tiempo Mariano, estaba muy lastimada y herida, pero es muy fuerte, no se rindió y ahora solo necesita descansar."- Me dice la enfermera con una sonrisa.

Doy un suspiro de alivio, ¡Latias se va a recuperar! La espera valió la pena, por un momento creí que se me iba a salir una lágrima, pero la retuve con toda la voluntad que pude juntar, ahora hay que esperar a ver si ella nos puede decir que le pasó, pero creo que por hoy ya pasó por demasiadas cosas, solo pienso en mi cabeza…

"_Bien hecho, Latias, no te rindas, no voy a descansar hasta que te recuperes…"_

**Bueno espero opiniones, y nada más que decir, dejen reviews, saludos.**


End file.
